


A Soul for a Soul

by atlalok143_arrowflash3



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlalok143_arrowflash3/pseuds/atlalok143_arrowflash3
Summary: Fix it for Avengers Endgame. Peter Parker can hear Tony's heart slowing and as he begs his mentor not to go. Begs for anyone to save him. Something hears him. A quick trip into the soul stone changes the game.





	A Soul for a Soul

“Tony,” sobbed Peter. “Please, please…”

Peter felt the lightest pressure on his shoulder before he was pulled away. Pepper was now crouched in front of Tony. While Rhodey had grabbed Peter and held him loosely in front of him. 

Peter’s mind was reeling with everything that had happened. Tony had used the gauntlet. Peter was too far away from Tony when it had happened. All he could see was Tony on his knees the six stones shining brightly as the power coursed through Tony. And then the words, “And…I…am…Iron Man.” A snap of Tony’s fingers and then suddenly a bright light.

Around him Thanos’s army faded away and then Thanos himself. Thanos was gone but now Tony was dying. Peter’s knees shook and the sobs that escaped him only made it worse as he listened to Tony’s heartbeat slowing down. In times like this his powerful hearing was more curse than gift. Tony’s heart was only getting slower. It shouldn’t be doing that. He knew that. And his tears were streaming down his face as he watched his mentor barely responding to Pepper. 

It wasn’t fair. Peter had just got back. Dr. Strange had told him five years had passed and though at the time Peter didn’t have a chance to process it. He was thinking of it now. Because the moment he found Mister Stark on the battle field, Tony had even hugged him. A battle was happening and Tony had taken the time to just look at Peter and hug him. Like he missed him. Like he cared about Peter. And in that moment Peter realized that perhaps he did. Peter wished he could go back to that moment and hold on even longer to Tony. If he knew that would have been his only chance, he wouldn’t have let go. 

He wished he had been closer to Thanos and Tony before Tony snapped his fingers. Maybe he could have done something. Anything. Anything to stop the man who had become more of a father-figure use the gauntlet. Maybe Peter could have used it. He should have used it when he ran it across the battle. He had abilities and with his healing factor…perhaps he could have even survived. 

“It’s okay,” whispered Rhodey, his hand firmly on Peter’s shoulder. Like he could be strong for Peter. But Peter could hear Rhodey’s voice breaking. It wasn’t okay. Not one bit. 

Tony’s heartbeat was even slower and when Peter heard it stop, he collapsed on his knees. His soul screaming out that it wasn’t fair. Around him he saw the other Avengers on their knees, tears in their eyes. Tears for a fallen hero. 

“No, no,” sobbed Peter. His hands gripped the dirt in front of him as he hunched over. 

Please, give me back Tony. Don’t take him from me. I wish it was me. It should have been me. Just bring him back.

A glow from the corner of his eye caught his attention. The gauntlet must have fallen off after Tony used it. The orange glow only shone brighter, calling to him. 

Would you bring him back? Whatever the cost?

Yes, thought Peter. Just bring him back. He sacrificed so much. The world needs him. Please bring him back.

The orange light shone brighter and before Peter had a conscious thought, his hand was outstretched in front of him. The stone flew to his hand. 

Peter heard someone shout his name but everything was lost the moment the stone touched his hand. And everything was black. 

**

Peter came to in a place that shone with lights of red, yellow, and orange. It was empty. 

“Where am I?” 

“You’re in the soul stone.” 

Peter whipped his head behind him where two figures stood under a small structure. Like a dock that rested on the water. The woman who had spoken had green skin, her hair was a blend of brown and pink. She looked familiar. But then he caught who was next to her. Another woman, her hair red and tipped with blonde. Dressed in black and looked like she could take on anyone. Black Widow. 

“Nat,” breathed Peter. He was on the dock before he realized his feet had moved.

She smiled. “Hello little spider.”

“Where…where did you say I was?” 

“The soul stone,” the woman with green skin repeated. She leaned against the railing, studying him. 

Peter didn’t understand the logic of that, but then again there was a lot in the universe he didn’t know or understand yet. “Who are you? How did I get here?” 

“My name is Gamora. You are here because the soul stone heard you.” 

“Gamora…the Guardians. They were looking for you. You—”

“Died,” she said sadly. “Yes. Thanos sacrificed my life to get the soul stone.” 

Peter looked at Natasha, as he realized what that meant. Her eyes were sad and she gave him a small tight smile. “Yes, little spider, I sacrificed myself to give the soul stone to Clint.”

Peter blinked back tears. “I’m sorry.” 

Natasha shook her head. “Don’t. It was worth it. I would do it again for him.” 

“How am I here?” asked Peter. 

“The soul stone heard you call out when Stark died,” said Gamora. 

Peter’s gaze shot to Gamora. “Why?”

“It heard your plea to save Tony. The stone is its own being I guess you can say. It saw that you would sacrifice yourself to bring him back.” 

“So I’m here and Tony is alive then right?” His hope grew. He meant what he said. He would have taken Tony’s place. Tony was needed in their world more than Peter. 

“Not exactly,” said Natasha. 

Before Peter could open his mouth Gamora cut in. “Tony is currently calling for you to fight. To not leave him. It looks like he’s not willing to let you go. And on top of that, let’s just say the stone owes us. I was sacrificed against my will and Natasha willingly gave hers to save the universe. The soul stone…well has a soul. It wants to bring you and Tony back.” 

Peter suddenly felt himself being pulled away from them. He gripped the side of the railing. In his head, someone was shouting.

“Peter! No, no, no. Peter, please wake up! Kid. Please kid. Come on, Peter, open your eyes. I didn’t make these sacrifices for you not to survive. PETER!” 

Peter looked at Natasha and Gamora. “I wish you guys could come back too.” 

Natasha shook her head. “I made my choice. I would do it again. Tell Clint, I’m okay. Tell my family that I’ll miss them and that I’m okay.” 

Peter nodded, tears threatening to spill. 

“Peter,” said Gamora. “Tell…tell my Peter to find the me that he found on the battle field. Tell him…tell him I fell in love with him once and I’ll do it again. Over and over again. Tell him not to give up on me.” 

“I will,” Peter swore. 

He felt himself getting pulled farther away. He let go of the railing and let himself be taken.

** 

Tony gasped as a warmth filled his body. An energy that felt familiar but different at once. The pain he felt after he snapped his fingers slowly dulled. There was still pain but now it was less. And his heart was pounding in his chest. 

“Tony?” 

Tony’s eyes found Pepper’s. Her face was streamed with tears but the shock on her face he was sure mirrored his own. As he tried to find his voice he heard her asking FRIDAY for vitals. 

“Peter!” 

His attention snapped to behind Pepper. Rhodey was on his knees huddled over someone. Tony’s heart threatened to stop again as he caught the sight of Peter unconscious on the ground. NO. 

He went to move which had Pepper holding him. “Tony—” 

“Kid,” he gasped, his voice rough.

Pepper looked behind him and her eyes widened. 

Tony wasn’t sure how he did it but suddenly he was next to Peter. 

“Peter? Peter!?” 

Rhodey’s shock of seeing Tony alive, vanished as he looked down at Peter. 

“What happened?” Tony asked as he reached for Peter’s neck desperately trying to feel for a pulse. His hands were shaky and his right hand was damaged too badly to make a real effort of moving. Tony pushed down his own pain as he stared at Peter’s face. Blood and dust covered him and his eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open. 

“An orange light flew at him and he just collapsed,” Rhodey explained. “I’m not sure—” 

Giving up on finding a pulse, Tony grabbed on to Peter’s shoulders and shook him. “Peter. No, no, no. Peter, please wake up!” 

This wasn’t happening. He did not just bring Peter back and sacrifice his life to ensure that Peter would live, just for the kid to die. No. This wasn’t happening. 

From the corner of his eye he saw an orange glow was coming from Peter’s closed fist. Tony tried to pry it open. You couldn’t touch an infinity stone. Tony knew that much. 

“The soul stone,” said Clint. He was suddenly on the other side of Peter. “He has the soul stone.” Something like understanding flashed across Clint’s face. His expression then changed to sympathy. “I’m sorry.” 

“What? Why?” said Rhodey. 

“The soul stone is a soul for a soul. If Tony survived then that means…” 

Clint didn’t need to finish his sentence, not when the answer was in front of him. 

“Kid,” said Tony, his voice breaking. “Please kid. Come on, Pete, open your eyes. I didn’t make these sacrifices for you not to survive.”

I need you kid. Please, there is so much I want to do with you. I want to make things better. You’re my kid. And I’m going to show you what that means. All of this, bringing everyone back, that was because of you. And you can’t go! 

“PETER!” Tony yelled as his heart was breaking side his chest. 

Suddenly, Peter’s eyes flew open as he gasped for breath. His fist unclenched and the soul stone fell from his hand. The orange stone no longer glowing. 

“Peter,” breathed Tony. He grabbed Peter’s hands. 

Peter’s gaze shifted to Tony as he continued to catch his breath. 

“Mister…Stark,” he weakly replied. 

Tony let out breath like laugh. “Yeah, kid. It’s me. But don’t think you can go back to Mister Stark. I heard you call me Tony. I know you have it in you.” 

Peter let out a surprised laugh before really looking at Tony. The laugh died as his chin wobbled and soon Tony was pulling him up and hugging him tight. 

Peter sobbed as he held on to Tony. 

“It’s okay kid. You’re safe. We both are,” murmured Tony. 

And for the first time since Tony snapped his fingers, Peter believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted another fic earlier and like I said there, just starting to get back into the groove of writing. It's been a while since I wrote fanfiction and had the courage to post. Hoping it will get easier :) Thoughts are welcome and any prompts to help keep me writing!


End file.
